Spare Key
by Pari
Summary: This is my first attempt at a POI pwp fic. That's it really, although the title does hint to somewhat of a plot, a piss poor one but still...I hope you enjoy the read.


He had called several times but had gotten no answer. He knew that to her it would not be a good enough reason for his current actions, but knowing did not deter him. He had told himself that he really needed help with his latest number, but the fact was that after not getting an answer to his third call he had begun to worry. It had been his worrying that brought him to his spot at the foot of the king sized bed that held the sleeping frame of Jocelyn Carter. John Reese stood silently and watched Carter for a moment, with all of his senses on high alert. Within mere seconds, he had determined that she was soundly sleeping, she didn't like to sleep covered, she wore girlie sleeping attire in this case tiny pink shorts and a matching spaghetti strapped top, and most surprisingly, that Carter had a big, bold, and beautifully designed tattoo, which stretched from her lower back around across her abdomen. Carter sighed contentedly in her sleep and rolled her body until she was prone on her back. She raised one of her arms above her head and rested the other down at her side, where her hand fell upon her belly. Reese swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat at what he thought was a very erotic and enticing sight. As if feeling that there was someone watching her Carter's eyes suddenly snapped open. Something in her subconscious had told her that whatever was watching her was not a threat and so she did not move for her gun, which she kept strapped between her headboard and mattress.

"Do you know how to knock or ring a doorbell?" She asked as she closed her eyes once more. She didn't want to move from her comfortable place to curse the man before her out and this toss him from her home, and so she tried closing her eyes and hoping he'd just go away on his own.

"Yes," Reese replied with a playful smile on his lips.

"Then why the hell are you always breaking into my home?" She grumbled out as she turned on her side and hugged her pillow. Reese actually looked as if he was giving it some thought and then he said.

"Well, you haven't given me a spare key yet." Those words made Carter raise her head and throw him a look of wonderment. It was times like this one when he said such things that made Carter thing he was a bit off in the head. She then shook her head a bit and rolled her eyes closed again and laid back down.

"Whatever it is that prompted your visit the answer is no," Carter announced and she got more comfortable by stretching out one leg and bending the other up against her belly. "I have a three-day vacation from work and Taylor is staying with his grandmother for those three days. That's three days of peace and quiet and the house all to myself, and I plan to enjoy it. So whatever it is you need you had better ask Fusco for it."

"Fusco took his son to a ballgame today," Reese stated as he puckered his lips a bit, tilted his head to the side, and gazed at Carter's plump backside.

"That's right he did tell me about that," Carter spoke out and then yawned. "He was very excited about spending time with Lee." She added never opening her eyes. "Damn than I guess you're just S.O.L. for today then, because like I said I'm on vacation. Now please leave the same way you enter and make sure to lock the door behind you." There was a moment's silence before Carter lifted her head and looked back to see that Reese was still standing there. He stared intensely down upon her and she could see that his eyes were locked onto her body instead of her face. Her feminine nature made her turn and stretch which lifted the pink camisole she was wearing and exposed her belly and the underside of her breasts just a bit. She smiled a bit when she saw his eyes move up across her belly, to her breasts, and then finally up to her eyes. That smile quickly faded from her face when she registered the hungry gleam that shone in his eyes. Carter found herself swallowing down a lump now in her throat. Sure, it was flattering to have an attractive and sexy man show interest in her, and Carter thought that Reese was both attractive and sexy, but Carter also knew how deadly this particular man was and sometimes he put her on edge and unnerved her. Now was definitely one of those times. "You're still here?" She asked the obvious and hoped that her voice hinted to her irritation instead of the nervousness she was actually feeling. Reese remained silent and again unabashedly and shamelessly raked his eyes over her body once more before settling his eyes back on hers. "What do you want John?" Carter asked and she realized that her voice had taken on a huskier almost inviting tone, and the way his pupils dilated told her that Reese had noticed too.

"That's a very loaded question Jos," He replied around a small smirk as his own voice sounded huskier than it normally did and that was saying something. Carter sat up a bit and rested her weight on her elbows, as she brushed aside a lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail and fell across her eye. Her tongue darted out and licked at her lips, which suddenly felt very chapped. Then she spoke again.

"Ok, well what initially brought you here, now, standing in my bedroom?"

"Initially…" He started to reply as he took a step around the bed to the side that Carter was resting on. He took a seat on the bed near where her feet lay. Again, his eyes freely roamed her frame, starting at her toes, which were a sinful shade of red and then on upward. "I was worried about you. I've been calling you and you weren't answering." He said as he reached out and wiggled the big toe of her right foot before moving on to the other toes, all while gazing into her eyes. Carter's heart rate increased at his intimate contact and she found that she couldn't tear her gaze from his.

"Sorry I turned off the cell you gave me as well as mine didn't want work calling me." She answered with a small smile. "I do appreciate the concern but as you can see I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can see that," Reese agreed with a slight chuckle and a nod of his head as his eyes once again raked over her body.

"So why are you still here?" Carter asked genuinely curious about his motives.

"I don't know," He answered honestly, as he lifted one of her feet and gently sat it atop his lap. He began to rub the heel of the foot and then the arch. Carter's eyes rolled shut and a whisper of a moan escaped her lips. Her eyes snapped open and locked back to his when she felt his hand move up to her calf. "Do you really want me to leave?" He ventured his own question.

"I don't know," Carter stated and then gasped when Reese moved his hand up further to massage the underside of her thigh. She felt the pull of his strong hands and slowly slid from her pillows down closer to where he sat.

"I should probably go," Reese announce but made no move to actually leave Instead he placed a hand on Carter's exposed midsection where he traced the black curved in her tattoo's design with his fingers. "You should probably tell me to leave." His finger trailed up against the fabric of her camisole and brushed across her now hardened nipple. Carter whimpered and bit at her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from moaning again. Her chest heaved up and down as her excitement increased.

"You're right I probably should," She agreed but then swiftly moved and straddled his lap as she latched her mouth on to his and pulled him into a deep, slow, and sensual kiss. Reese gripped her sides to steady them both. He hadn't anticipated that she would make such a bold move, though he had hoped she would. He really wasn't sure why her actions had surprised him, when the one thing he had come to learn about Carter was that she could be quite unpredictable. He liked that about her because it kept him on his toes. Reese recovered quickly, wrapped his arms around Carter's waist, and flipped them over on the bed so Carter lay beneath him. He reached up, grasped both of Carter's hands from the back of his head, and pinned them down on the bed above her head. He secured her hands with his left hand and then moved his right hand down to grip her left thigh, to tug it up higher and give him more access to her core. He ground himself against her and Carter moaned at the feel of Reese very erect member as he rubbed up and down her swollen clit.

"Mmm…sorry," Reese mumbled out around wet kisses. "If I get rough…" He continued and then took a second to suck on her tongue. "It's been awhile."

"Me too," Was all Carter could get out as her tongue dueled with his in their kisses while her hips gyrated to gain more friction between his cock and her clit. Reese tore his mouth from their kiss and stared down at Carter's covered breasts.

"How do you feel about this outfit?" He panted out, moved his right hand up to tug at the camisole before he squeezed her left breast, and pinched her nipple through the cloth.

"What this old thing? Really not my style," Carter answered and then gasped in surprised as Reese tore first the camisole and then the shorts from her body.

"Damn you're beautiful," Reese proclaimed before leaning down and hungrily sucking her left breast into his mouth. Carter softly cried out and arched her back from the bed at the exquisite sensation of having his mouth on her. She struggled to free her hands so she could pulled him closer and hold him to her, but his grip only tightened and held her in place. He took several long moments worshipping each breasts and nipples before he finally released her hands and slid down her body to her clean-shaven mound, and rested his knee upon the floor. He wasted no time and dipped his tongue in between her other lips. He suckled, licked, and nipped at Carter's clit and the pink walls of her vulva, occasionally dipping his tongue inside her. Carter locked both of her hands against Reese's head and clutched his short, salt, and peppered hairs between her fingers and chanted his name while she bucked beneath him. With slightly shaky hands, Reese frenziedly yanked off his jacket and gun, unbuttoned and removed his white dress shirt before finally undoing his belt and pants, which he pushed down to his knees. He undressed all while still feasting on Carter's, juicy and sweet center.

"Please John…oh God please," Carter begged for something she didn't know how to form into words, not that she needed to. Reese understood her need because it was the same as his, he stood from the floor, with his pants and briefs bunched at his ankles, leaned over Carter, and then swiftly surged forward and buried himself completely inside her.

Uhnnnnahhhhh!" Carter cried out in pain at the sudden intrusion of his massive girth as she bit into his shoulder and scraped her nails across his back, drawing blood. Reese groaned out a deep animalistic growl at being so deep in her heat and tightness, and he didn't even notice the stinging on his shoulder or back. His pace was frantic as he raced towards both of their release, each thrust making Carter's teeth rattle. He was so close but would do the gentlemanly thing and wait until Carter came first, and he didn't have long to wait as she scream 'John' and threw her head back as she arched up from the bed. He piston faster when he felt her walls pulsating around him, and then pulled from her completely though continued to grind his cock against her belly.

"Gunnnngh," Reese cried out as he spent his milky white cum across Carter's belly where it filled her navel and spilled down on to the bed. He collapsed atop her sharing in the mess he had made. "Sorry," He blew out in a winded voice.

"You didn't have to do that, but I do appreciate the gesture." Carter huffed out as she raked her fingers across his head as he rested against her chest.

"I didn't want to presume and put us in a situation that we might not be ready for." Reese stated as he placed a kiss upon her right breast.

"Right, I definitely do not want to have any babies," She said as she thought on it a second and then added. "Not right now anyway, this is why I'm on birth control. So, we're safe but thank you still for the thought."

"You're welcome," He responded and then laved his tongue over her right nipple and she felt new inklings of arousal tickle her womb. "And so long as we're 'safe'," He added as he moved his still engorged cock back inside her now slick middle. Carter only had a fleeting moment to revel at Reese's stamina before she was once again lost in ecstasy.

* * *

He had awoken a couple of hours later to the usual buzzing in his ears. He lifted his head and focused on the woman he was holding. Her face held a serene look as she slept and he couldn't resist leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her brow before answering the call he knew was from Finch.

"This had better be really, really good, Finch." Reese whispered as he watched his beautiful paramour sleep.

"Of course Mr. Reese, we've got a new number. Normally I would wait to tell you in the morning but this time it's a child and I knew you'd want to know immediately."

"I'll be right there." Reese said and then ended the call. He gently and remorsefully extracted himself from around Carter's body to dress. Once he was dressed in everything except his jacket, he reached down for his gun and holster and his eyes caught the gleam of a key that sat atop his gun. Instantly a broad smile spread across his face as he took the 'spare' key and pushed it into his pants pocket. Once he was completely dressed, he moved to the exit to leave but stopped and made his way back to the bed. He kneeled down at the bedside, leaned over, and placed a kiss upon Carter's slightly swollen lips. "Hey, I gotta go." He whispered to her and she sighed around a smile but didn't open her eyes.

"Be safe and come back." She instructed and he smiled because he had every intention of returning and this time he wouldn't have to break and enter.

~Fin~


End file.
